Their mission
by starwars1385
Summary: This is a story about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Blaise. They are all friends when one day something begins to happen...


A/N Well this is a story that I came up with one day. It's my first story so don't be tooooooo harsh on me, as I know that some peopole can be. Anyway here it goes, read and enjoy. :)

Something is happening...

It was a new day at Hogwarts. Everybody was prepering for the new semester so the students at the school were pretty nervous. But no one was more nervous then Hermione Granger who was going to begin sixth year with her other classmates.

"Relax Hermione, it's going to be alright for god's sake, chill out." Ron said to her in the Great Hall were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Draco sat.

"Yeah, don't worry." Harry and Draco said in chorus. When they noticed that they had said it at the same time they just smiled at eachother and began to hold hands. That was nothing wierd for the two of them because they had been together for the past eight months. How they know that is because Harry had made a so called "love calender", so they know excactly how many months and days they have been together.

"Okay" Hermione said and began to eat her dinner.

Blaise as always was going to have a so called "Start of the school" -party. He made that party every year in the Slytherin commonroom but now when he wasn't freinds with them anymore he is going to just invite the Golden trio and Draco to the party and have it in the Room of Requirements.

"The party is going to be in the Room of Requirements at 21 hours tonight" Blaise said excited.

"What party" Ron asked, surprised.

"The party I set up every year, Ron, we told you about it for about a month ago"

"Oh" Ron answered and continued to eat.

`He's such a goldfish´, Draco thought to himself. `Wait...what? When did I begin to use muggle sayings´, he thought to himself quite surprised. `Harry must have a relly large affect on me´. Then he just smiled.

"I can't come to the party tonight" Hermione said wich surprised all of the four guys.

"Why" Blaise asked heartbroken. He had a secret crush on Hermione for a pretty long time. Draco found out about it last year when he caught Blaise staring at her in potions class.

Flashback: Dracos POV:

"Today we will be making the Veratiserum potion and I excpect everybody to make it without any casualties..." Snape began his usual speech. Draco sat very quiet and thoughtful because his father has done something again and no one would tell him what it was about. So he was bored, of sitting and listening to Snapes usual blatter and everything that was going on at home so he started to look for the Golden Trio and maybe start to plan a thing or two to humiliate them. He kinda did that when he was bored. He was just gonna to say something to Blaise, who he sat next to, when he noticed that he was staring at Hermione Granger.

"Dude, what are you doing? Why are you staring at Granger?"

He didn't answer, he just kept staring at her.

"Hello" Draco said while he was waving his hand in front of him.

"Huh!" He just answered back to him. Draco, who was not used to be ignored, got very irritated at him right now.

"Why are you staring at Granger?"

"I'm not staring at Granger that mudblood" Blaise said to him with a patethic voice that sounded so funny, that Draco began to laugh.

"Sure, you lovesick puppy." Draco said to him with his famous Malfoy smirk.

"What did you just call me?"

"A lovesick puppy"

"I'm not a lovesick puppy!" Blaise said with a firm voice.

"Yes you are, because Draco Malfoy is never wrong!"

Blaise thought that possibility for a moment and then he looked at Granger and then he looked back at him.

"Oh dear, you're right" Blaise said as he put his hand to the tempel of his head.

"Of course I'm right." Draco said before looking into his book with a smile on his face knowing that he will always be...right.

End of flashback.

"Because I have other things to do." Hermione said calm and collected but with a hint of irritation.

So she finished up her dinner and left.

"What was that" Harry asked.

"I don't know" Blaise replied kind of sad and heartbroken.

"Well, it looks like it's going to be just us guys now" Draco said. "I think it will be fun. Now, no one will preach to us how bad it is to drink when school starts."

"Yeah" Ron said excited and then he high-fived with Harry.

"I'm cancelling the party" Blaise said out of the blue.

"What!" Draco, Harry and Ron said in chorus.

"You heard me, I'm cancelling the party"

"But why" Ron asked.

"Because I said so, that's why" Blaise answered before he walked out of the Great Hall and headed for the dungeons.

"Well then, I guess we'll all go and get some sleep now."

So all of the boys finished their meal and and headed for their respective beds, confused.

Hermiones POV:

As Hermione walked to the girls bathroom she accitendly ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Hermione said to the guy she walked into. He looked like a first year old student.

"Who's there" he asked, terrified.

But Hermione was right in front of him. `Why do I have a strange feeling about this´.

The first year student looked around again before he walked off and and said "It was probably a ghost".

`That was weird´ she thought to herself, so she went on to the bathroom. She opened the large mahogny door and walked inside.

When you first enter into the bathroom you see mirrors wich in result the first thing you see is yourself. But today when Hermione walked in she didn't see herself, she didn't see a thing. She only saw the wall that was behind her.

`What...?´, she thought to herself suprised.

She waved her hand in front of the mirror, but nothing was there.

`What the...I'm...I'm...in...invisible´she thought to herself horrified. She then put her other hand on the mirror, but there was still nothing there.

"Oh dear god, I need help" she said out loud as she walked out of the bathroom and went to look for Harry and Ron. On her way out she stopped and turned around to look into the mirror. And then she saw herself again. `This isn't happening to me´, she thought and walked out and decided instead that she would go to see madame Pomfrey.

When she arrived she saw madame Pomfrey standing a bit further away, so she ran to her asking for her help.

"Calm down. What's the matter dear?"

"I need you to check me for something" Hermione said to her.

"Sure, what is it that need to be checked, are you ill?"

"Well no...yes...I don't know!" So she explained to her what had happened in the bathroom.

"We need to tell this to Dumbledore" Pomfrey said as she wrote a message that would fly straight to Dumbledores office.

Afterwards, Hermione got tested in all sorts of ways that it was impossible that you would not discover something that was not right. After all of the testes were done, Dumbledore came in.

"Good evening, Hermione" Dumbledore said as he stroded to the bed were Hermione was laying. "So what happened?"

After the second explanation, the test-results were finished.

"Well Hermione dear, you're absolutley healthy as far as I can see. There is nothing wrong with you."

"What! But I was certain that..." Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself down, "so there is nothing wrong with me?"

"No, you're in excellent health."

"Well then," Dumbledore said as he rose from the chair were he sat. "I'll guess we just have to wait and see if it happens again. Good night ladies." And then he left.

"As there is nothing wrong with you, you can go back to your dorm and get some sleep." Pomfrey said.

"Yeah, I guess I could. Good night."

"Good night, dear." So Hermione left the hospital wing to seek out Harry and Ron.

Rons and Harrys POV:

"What was up with Hermione today at dinner" Ron asked his best friend Harry.

"I don't know, she was kinda weird. Maybe she is just a little PMS"

"What's PMS?"

"You don't know what it is" Harry asked with a suprised voice.

"No, what is it then?"

"You are asking me, who is gay mind you, what PMS is?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh god, you're hopeless" Harry said as they continued their walk to the Gryffindor tower.

When they arrived at the tower they walked up to the boys dormitry, when they saw a brown mane of hair coming through the portrait hole.

"Is that Hermione" Ron asked.

"It sure is" Harry answered. So they walked down to the common room to see what was up.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

"There you are, I need to talk to you guys about something." she said. It was safe to talk, because everybody has gone to bed.

"Okay, what's it about?" Harry asked with a concerned face.

So she told them what had happened when she was in the bathroom and about her test-results.

"Wow, that's weird" Ron said after she had finished.

"I know."' Hermione answered.

"Did someone hex you" Harry asked.

"I'm positivley sure that no one has hexed me" she answered again.

"Then I don't know what it could be" Harry said.

"Me neither" Ron also said. Hermione, who was really tired, yawned and looked at her watch to see what time it is.

"Oh my, well I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, good night" Harry said.

"Good night"

"Well that was a weird story" Ron said after Hermione had left.

"Yeah, something is happening." Harry replied with a serious voice.

What they all didn't know was that that was the beggining of some very serious events.

A/N So what do you guys think? Do you want me to continue the story? Please rewiew so that I can be sure of what you think. Thanks!


End file.
